


【授权翻译】the gentleness that comes

by V2O5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, knuckle cracking but in a cute way
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: Serge有一个紧张时的小习惯，最后它也变成了Josh的习惯。
Relationships: Serge Gnabry/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】the gentleness that comes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the gentleness that comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296320) by [andygravitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andygravitee/pseuds/andygravitee). 



> 本文为授权翻译，授权见原文下方评论  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296320  
> 译者水平有限，欢迎指正和纠错，非常感谢  
> 翻译文本对原文进行了些微改动，但不影响原本含义，在读过翻译之后，也可以去读读原文，给原作老师留个kudo或者评论

在Serge加入拜仁后，Josh是第一个注意到这件事的人。他环顾四周，看谁正准备替补上场——Serge站在那儿，等待着Franck下场。尽管Serge努力做出一副冷静的样子，但Josh可以肯定他非常紧张：他的手放在臀部上，重心从一条腿移到另一条腿上。当Franck走近他时，他终于把手从臀部上挪开，开始掰响他的指关节。这让Josh回过神来：他盯着Serge看了多久了？他有必要分析Serge的肢体语言吗？确实没必要，他不需要成为这方面的专家，但他的眼神仍然在对方身上逗留。

他掰弄手指，显然不是为了表现“我是个硬汉，看我上场去踢个帽子戏法”。Josh可以说，他这是在努力地调节紧张情绪。他认识Serge够久了。Serge先是用另一只手把手指往后拉伸，然后往下推，掰响中间的关节，然后在另一边重复动作。Josh的脊椎一阵发麻，暗自庆幸自己离他没那么近，听不见他手上发出的噪声。他总是被那些啪啪弄响指关节的人弄得很烦。

比赛继续进行，Serge在对阵斯图加特的比赛中迎来了属于自己的时间（如果让Josh说，他会说取得了不错的胜利），更衣室的气氛比平时和平不少。房间里充斥着彼此之间的交谈声，好像什么都在谈，又好像什么都没谈，嗡嗡作响，而这一切离Josh似乎都很遥远。他听到Manu和Thomas正热情地讨论着哪种鲜花装饰最适合作为餐桌上的主角；Jerome和Rob开玩笑地争论着Rob今天早上是如何又一次“不小心借用”了一双Jerome的袜子。他不小心迷失在嘈杂之中，没发现背后接近他的脚步声。

Serge扑通一下重重地坐在他旁边的长凳上，并发出一串过于夸张的哈欠声，这让Josh差点犯了心脏病。Josh还没反应过来自己想说什么，就听到自己在开口说话了。

“你为什么在打哈欠？我只踢了十三分钟先生（Mr. I-Only-Played-Thirteen-Minutes）？”

Serge看起来一下子呆住了。正当Josh将要为自己生命中到目前为止的每一个选择感到后悔时，Serge笑了出来，他的笑声一下子切断了房间里的所有杂音。Josh的心脏砰砰乱跳了一下，接着他也笑了。也许他该做个检查了。

“当你在旁边的时候，我身心俱疲，Josh。” Serge一边擦掉他笑出来的眼泪，一边说，“我的身体对你形成条件反射了。”

当大家开始离开更衣室时，Josh狠狠拍了一下Serge的手臂作为回应，带着无止尽的兴奋返回慕尼黑。当他们登上大巴时，Serge给了Josh一只耳机，和一个令人目眩的灿烂微笑。

* * *

随着冬歇期的到来，比赛和训练逐渐减少，Serge的汽车成为了Josh私人车道上的常客。在大多数情况下，他们会看一部电影并订上一份外卖，但偶尔，他们也会下厨做一些十拿九稳，没人会搞砸的菜。

在看完几部差劲的电视电影之后，Josh起身扔掉桌上堆积的啤酒瓶，而Serge则不停地咕哝着他们本应该用这一个半小时做些更有意思的事。在走向厨房的时候，Josh全程都在翻白眼，而他立刻反应过来Serge跟在他后面，因为他听到了手指关节发出的啪啪声。

“为什么你要这么做，Sergi？”

“做什么？” Serge看上去很困惑。他走进来，把他的手机连上厨房里的蓝牙扬声器。

Josh指着他的手。又是一阵困惑之后，Serge明白了他朋友的意思。

“哦，我不记得我是从哪学来的了。可能是紧张的习惯，我猜，或者只是我的手指让我有点烦躁不安。”说着，Serge在Josh的耳边掰了一下手指，吓得他脊椎骨都打了个颤。

当Serge的音乐开始播放时，Josh又给他递了一罐啤酒，然后坐上Serge的厨房柜台看他做饭。没什么特别的，但他们两个都知道如何把瓶装的意大利面酱做出自制的味道。在等待平底锅变热的同时，Serge把锅子装满水，放在灶台上。

Serge的播放列表可能是Josh听过的最不拘一格的列表。他几乎把所有种类的音乐都放了进去，而且某些风格的转换简直有些精神错乱。在第四首歌之后，Serge进入了最佳状态，Josh忍不住想拿出手机给他录视频，发在Instagram的密友Story上。

Josh坐在柜台上，看着Serge一边在厨房里跳舞，一边把意大利面倒进装满沸水的锅里。当他们那晚听到的可能是第三首ABBA的歌逐渐淡出时，Serge扔掉了空的面盒。他以戏剧性的姿态转过头说了些什么，他只认出这是 _Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy_ 的开头。句子说到一半，Serge露出一副夙愿得偿的神色，跳着舞走向Josh。他伸出双手让他握住，然后把Josh拉下柜台。

“你在干什么？”当Serge将Josh的一只手放在他的肩膀上时，Josh露出好奇的神色。

“什么，你从来没学过跳舞？” Josh对此耸了耸肩，他找不到应该去学跳舞的理由。

“好吧，我不会让你站在我的脚上。当我往前的时候，你就往后，然后你只要学着我刚才的动作就行了。相信我，这很简单的。”

然后他笑了，Josh意识到如果Serge邀请他这么做，他会摔断自己的腿，接着他也笑了。Serge把他们的手紧紧握在一起，然后在音乐加速的同时向前迈步。

当他突然为自己的舞蹈水平感到尴尬时，Josh注意到Serge是多么放松。他的脚似乎在瓷砖地板上飘浮，好像跳舞是一件再自然不过的事。自从Josh穿着袜子踩上瓷砖以来，他已经跌跌撞撞地滑了好几次；但Serge似乎太专注于唱歌了，以至于完全没有注意到。老实说，他对自己掌握舞步规律的速度十分惊讶。向后，向左，双脚并拢，然后以相反的方向重复。尽管他掌握得很快，但在第一个副歌的时候，他一直盯着自己的脚，生怕自己踩到Serge的脚。当他终于抬起头看着Serge的时候，Serge一边大声唱歌，一边笑起来，而Josh在他们突然目光相接的时候脸红了。

当第二段旋律开始时，他们的脸彼此贴近，几乎呼吸相闻。Serge把手放在他的后背上，这无济于事。在Serge来到塞本纳大街后，他与Josh立刻变得亲密无间，自然招致了几乎所有朋友的调笑——关于他们之间的亲密关系。在这一刻，Josh觉得他们说得好像也有道理，但现在也许不该考虑这事。当Josh陷入思考时，Serge把他转了过来，搂着他旋转下沉。

抬头看向Serge的脸，Josh开始笑起来。起初只是收敛的轻笑，但很快Serge也笑了起来，于是两个人都开始狂笑。体位摆正后，Josh开始和Serge一起跟着桥段唱歌，随着他们的舞蹈开始加速，他紧紧握住了Josh的手。吉他独奏结束时，他们跳得越来越快，Josh不得不紧紧抓住Serge的肩膀。当他放开Serge时，Josh没注意到他又想故技重施。在他跌落的瞬间，Josh拽住了Serge的前臂，把他也拉下了水。

对Josh来说，摔在Serge的厨房地板上好像只是一秒钟的事，却好像又过了足足一个小时。他先是意识到自己躺在地板上，接着发现Serge倒在了他的身上。Josh觉得Serge一定和他心有灵犀，因为他们立刻陷入一阵歇斯底里的大笑。当Serge从他的身上滚下去时，Josh挣扎着喘口气，笑出来的泪水沿着脸庞滑落。

Josh坐起来，伸手把Serge拉起来。Serge擦干眼泪站起来的时候，他们两个还在忍不住咯咯地笑着。Serge弄乱了Josh的头发，但Josh捉住他的手用力一拉，把自己拉了起来。这一拉，把Serge的一个指关节拉响了。

“你又能把它们弄出声响了？我还以为不是随时随地都可以的。”

“再弄响一次需要等二十分钟吧，或者别的。为什么你觉得我没有那种超能力，能让它一直响？”

“因为我看着呢，有时候你也会失败的。”

Serge看起来非常害羞，因为Josh承认他会在Serge没注意的时候看他。有那么一瞬间，Josh也有些尴尬，但他觉得一直看着自己最好的朋友是理所当然的。当他的一切所作所为都在引起关注时，看着他不是再正常不过的事吗？

“哦？所以我没注意的时候，你还看到我做了什么——”

锅子咕噜咕噜翻腾的声音打断了Serge。他们两个面面相觑，然后看向那只锅。

“哦该死的，意大利面！”

* * *

时间与比赛以惊人的速度过去了。在赢得双冠王之后，他们惨败于法兰克福。终场哨响起时，Serge看到Josh冲入了球员通道。输球总是难以忍受，但Serge足够了解Josh，知道他现在一定会沉浸于痛苦之中无法自拔。这是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草——在对阵奥格斯堡的平局以及对阵霍芬海姆的失利之后。

更衣室里的气氛令人悲痛，仿佛整支队伍刚刚参加完葬礼。Serge是最后一个进来的球员之一，他知道更衣室里会发生什么，所以他想尽可能地避免这种情况。走进房间时，他沿着墙壁扫视，直到看见自己最担心的事情：Josh坐在那里，依然穿着他沾满泥土的球衣，把头埋在手中，潮湿的头发沿着脸庞滴落。Serge叹了口气，考虑着他的选项，无意识地开始掰着他的指关节。当他低头看向自己的双手时，他决定应该先去找Josh。

Serge知道Josh在糟糕的比赛过后是什么样的，即使是一场平局，Josh也会很生气，但这一次比平局糟糕多了。Serge走向他，跪坐在Josh面前，把一只手放在他最好的朋友的膝盖上。他听到Josh吸了吸鼻子，这把Serge吓了一跳。他从来没见过，也没听过Josh哭泣。他的情绪会变得很激烈，但一般只会在生气的时候大发雷霆。Serge从未见过他这副样子。

“Josh……”突然间，Serge想好的一切说辞听起来都很蠢。

正当Serge准备继续时，Josh抬起手肘擦了擦眼睛，但这样做只弄脏了他的脸。这不太好，但Serge真的有点想笑。这时，Josh用低不可闻的声音说——Serge几乎听不见他在说什么。

“走开，Serge。我不想讨论这件事。”

Serge借此机会握住了他另一只没有试图抹去脸上脏污的手。他握着它，好像它比蝴蝶的翅膀还要柔弱。他不想让Josh感到为难，但Serge知道他现在确实需要某个人的陪伴。看到Josh任由他坐在那儿握住他的手，他觉得Josh会让他待在身边。Serge把Josh湿透的头发往后拨了拨，这样它们就不会滴在他的眼睛里了。

Josh从右手后面悄悄地看他，但依然遮着他的眼睛。Serge总是悄悄地把Josh的眼睛比作海洋。这听起来陈词滥调，但它们确实如此蔚蓝，简直让人沉醉其中。Serge不知道他凝视了对方多久，反应过来的时候有些惊慌失措，于是对Josh吐出舌头。Josh翻了个白眼，很明显在努力阻止自己笑出来，然后把脸埋了回去。Serge决定试试别的方法。

“如果你不想的话，告诉我，让我停下……”

Serge重新握住了Josh的手，然后开始拉动，直到听见第一个关节发出声响。他在Josh的其他手指上都重复了一遍，最后把它团成一个拳头压了一下，确保它们都活动过了。接着，他向上移动到最靠近指甲的那个关节，然后弄响了第一个。

“靠，Serge，你他妈在干什么！”

Serge环顾四周，发现有差不多四分之三的同伴都盯着他们，好像他们两个都多长了个头。Serge有点忍不住，他开始笑了。

“嘘，” Serge说，他努力克制着不要笑得更大声。“对不起，我没想到你会疼。”

Serge继续弄响Josh手上的其余关节，每次都伴随着Josh轻轻的嘶声和小小的畏缩。做完之后，他把他们的手指连在一起。Serge抬头看着他的脸，而Josh也凝视着他，把头靠在他的右手上。Serge完全没有注意到Josh全程都低着头在看他。Serge回望进Josh眼中的一池碧水，将他们缠在一起的手指挪到自己的脸上，亲吻了Josh的手背。

Josh脸红了，立刻移开了视线。Serge对他感到害羞的速度咯咯地笑了。然后Josh咕哝着说了些什么，Serge甚至听不见他在说什么。Serge确保他说得够小声，这样除了Josh之外没有人会听到。

“你说什么？”

“另一只手也……可以吗？”

Serge只是对他微笑，伸出一只手，让Josh把他的放进去。Josh把自己的手递过去，挪下长凳，坐到Serge面前的地板上。他把一条腿折起，另一条腿伸展着，试着尽可能离Serge近一些。如他所愿，当他感受到他们彼此靠近时，Serge的脸变得发烫，Josh的脸离他大概只有十公分，手臂搁在长凳上，支着头。

Serge勉强将自己的目光从Joshua的脸上移开，然后重复他先前的动作。在开始之前，他抬头看着Josh。Josh看着他点点头，让他继续做。

“你每次在那儿掰手指的时候，都会痛吗？”Josh在小声咒骂的间隙问道。

“我想只要习惯了就不痛了，我告诉过你的，我都不记得我这是从哪学的了。”

当Serge完成他的任务时，他把他们的手指缠在一起。但是当他亲吻Josh的手之前，Josh将Serge的手拉过去贴在他的嘴唇上，回馈他的好意。

“谢谢你，Sergi。” Josh小声说。

在这一刻，Serge再次意识到他们贴得有多近。在他能够回应，或是向前倾身最终亲吻Josh之前，Thomas打破了他们周围的粉红泡泡。

“嗨伙计们，再过一刻钟我们就要出发了。快去换衣服，别含情脉脉地对视了，等周末这该死的一切过去了再说吧。”

* * *

Kovac被解雇，Hansi接替了他的职务，一直到三月份他们都进行得十分顺利。然后一切都开始偏离正轨。一开始，当科隆与门兴格拉德巴赫的比赛以无球迷进场的方式进行时，他们开始觉得不对劲了。随后，当第26轮的比赛全部推迟时，麻烦真的来了。

在隔离开始前的几周，Serge几乎每天都要到Josh家里去。就这样过了两个礼拜，Josh决定给他留一个空房间。起初只是一天，但当Serge待了太长时间，以至于要去买衣服之后，他们就默认再延长几周。他们住得并不远，但他们认为这样比Serge每天开车或骑车或通过什么别的交通方式回去，要来得方便得多。之后，隔离开始了，他们就自然而然地打算一直同居，直到这件事彻底过去为止。

但是Josh已经不记得：Serge是什么时候抛弃了客房，开始跑到Josh的床上睡觉的。不过他也不在乎，他现在根本没心思考虑这件事。他们坐在Josh的阳台上，身下铺了一条厚厚的羊毛毯，外面简直寒冷刺骨，但Josh只穿了一条四角裤、一件运动衫，还有袜子。

当Serge开始在Josh家留宿时，这项活动就成为了他们的传统：一起坐在阳台上度过夜晚。如果他们有时间，而且不用在第二天一大清早起床，他们就会在阳台上听一会儿音乐，或者看看Youtube，直到其中的一人或两人入睡。这一次，可能是他们第15次聆听Harry Styles的最新专辑。

Serge漫谈着Harry作品中情感的错综和音乐的复杂。Joshua把头靠在Serge的肩膀上，昏昏欲睡。

“所以，‘挂在画廊的高处’指的是字面上的艺术画廊吗？还是说音乐厅的阳台？我真是百思不得其解。”

“我不知道，Sergi，但是你问得很好……也许你应该直接发私信问他。”

“你觉得他会回复吗？说不定他会让我和他合作呢……”

Joshua有点想笑。Serge和Harry可能会相处得很愉快，但如果Serge知道Harry曾经想到过他，他就会吓坏了。

“……Josh？宝贝，你在听吗？”

Josh确实没在听，他忙着想象Serge看到他给Harry发的私信被标记已读后当场去世的样子。但他很快意识到这不重要，他睁开眼睛。尽管空气冰冷，但他的脸颊却滚烫发热。

“你刚刚是叫我‘宝贝’吗？”

“对呀，宝贝。”Serge笑着说。

现在他睁开眼睛，就能看到Serge正准备按下Harry的Instagram上的DM按钮。Josh伸手抓住了Serge离他最近的那只左手。Serge低头看着他，尽管Josh看不见，依然对他露出一个漂亮的微笑。

“你以前从来不这么叫我的……”Josh的语调听起来忧心忡忡。这显然涉及到了他们之前从未在两人之间考虑的话题。

“那我也许应该多叫你几次‘宝贝’，看看你会是什么反应。”

Josh开始弄响Serge的指关节，就像他知道的Serge一直对自己做的那样，就像在对阵法兰克福的比赛过后，Serge为他做的那样。夜晚安静得落针可闻——除了Serge的指关节上啪啪的相声。

“那我们是交往了吗？就像……在一起？我是说——”

“Joshi，我们已经同居将近一个月了，至于约会的时间就更长了。我觉得我们算是在一起了。”

Josh坐下来，思考了一秒钟Serge刚刚说的话。他弄响Serge的最后一个关节，也就是最靠近小指指甲的那个，意识到自己可能是个白痴。Josh松开Serge的手，抬起头，甜蜜地亲吻了Serge的嘴唇。

一吻结束，Josh又亲吻了一下男友的脸颊。Serge凝视着他，对他微笑，好像是他把所有的星星缀在天空中。浓密而舒适的寂静笼罩着他们，与他们身下毛毯的感觉一般无二。Josh把头往后靠，在Serge的肩膀上找到一个舒服的位置，然后再次握住他的手。

“所以，”Josh打了一个长长的哈欠，“你刚刚说Harry怎么了？”

* * *

欧冠决赛绝对是Josh职业生涯中最精彩的时刻，也是最紧张的时刻。当他助攻Kingsley取得进球时，他知道——就是这个时刻了。

在一些巴黎圣日耳曼的球员被撞倒后，Josh得到了短暂的喘息时间。正当此时，Josh听到Leon在场下笑了起来。当他摆脱自己飞驰的想法后，他看向Leon，发现Leon也看向他，笑得前仰后合。

他想知道Leon到底在和他开什么玩笑。Leon用手做出一些奇怪的动作，然后指向Josh，因为他知道Josh正看向这边。随着比赛的继续，Josh低头看向他的球鞋，明白了Leon的意思。

他正在掰着自己的指关节。

Leon现在再也不会停止取笑他了。Josh抬头看向替补席：Serge显然非常紧张，也掰弄着他的指关节。

在Josh发觉自己无意间学到了男朋友的习惯之前，他选择暂且先把这件事放在一边。他们还得去赢得三冠王，他想记住这场比赛的每一个瞬间。

* * *

在尖叫、哭泣、举起奖杯之后，Serge发现自己和Josh一起躺在球场上。他的手臂被Josh枕在头下，他们谈论着这场比赛，还有他们的未来。

“你知道，我看到你在场上掰手指。”

Josh看着他的男朋友，翻了个白眼。

“你可真是个坏榜样，Sergi。都怪你，我的手现在要得关节炎了。”

“还好你踢的是足球，而不是些别的运动。”

Serge用自己的右手握住Josh的，把它贴向自己的嘴唇，亲吻他的指关节。Josh俯下身，给了Serge一个深吻，直到两个人都喘不过气时才停下来。Serge突然笑了起来，这让Josh也开始笑了。

他们还不知道前路将通向何方。但是他们知道目前一切都好。一切都会顺利的。


End file.
